L'art du sous-entendu
by crazy.batavia
Summary: Kisame voit le sexe comme un anti-stress, Hinata pratique le plaisir solitaire, Deidara aime faire plaisir aux femmes… Ils ont tous leur obsession. Lever le voile sur l'intimité des shinobi, ça vous dit ? Série de one-shots pas "prise de tête". HIATUS
1. Le saint des seins

**Fiou fiou fiou, première fic. Enfin, série de oneshots plus exactement, pour chauffer un peu ma plume avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Quoi de mieux que des petites histoires légères pour se donner de l'entrain ? Quoi de plus léger que des histoires de fesses ? **

**Attention, si le titre de cette fic est « l'art du sous-entendu », ce n'est pas parce que je perds la tête, même si je m'appelle crazy-batavia ! Ces histoires sont traitées avec légèreté, c'est-à-dire tout au plus cocasses, pas graveleuses pour un sou. Du moins je l'espère. A prendre au troisième degré, donc. **

**J'ai mis humor / romance par défaut. Quant aux personnages, ils seront très variés. Je ne promets pas de faire tout le monde. Certains personnages reviendront sans doute plus que d'autres, parce que je les apprécie, tout simplement. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et j'attends avec impatience vos retours !**

_**Signé : une salade scribouillarde.**_

**Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Le saint des seins**

« C'est ta couleur naturelle ? »

Il n'entendit pas la question. Ou plutôt, on lui avait tellement posée qu'il ne l'entendait plus. Il se leva et commença à enfiler ses vêtements, méticuleusement pliés et posés sur une chaise. Une des nombreuses manifestations de sa maniaquerie.

« hé ho, je te parle ! »

La femme s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses cheveux insuffisamment longs pour cacher ses lourdes mamelles de blonde. Mais Kisame ne la regardait pas. Elle était sortie de sa tête aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée. Le sexe l'avait rassasié, c'était bien. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ses partenaires.

S'il s'envoyait fréquemment en l'air, ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait passionnément faire la bête à deux dos. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une nécessité, tant sur le plan mental que physique. Etre un nukenin n'était pas de tout repos. Faire partie d'Akatsuki encore moins. Il réalisait mission sur mission, conscient de se trouver perpétuellement en terrain ennemi. Où qu'il allât. Il avait ainsi développé un stress conséquent. L'alcool n'étant pas une option, pour des raisons évidentes, et le sommeil étant lourdement chronophage, il se rabattait sur le sexe. De temps en temps. Quand il trouvait une fille.

Ses filles, il les aimait grasses, à défaut d'être grandes, en raison de son imposant mètre quatre vingt quinze. La peau, les yeux, les cheveux… la couleur, il n'en avait cure. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à se dégoter une partenaire. Sa silhouette imposante et ses anecdotes alcoolisées intimidaient les minettes de bars, qui, captivées comme des moustiques devant un lampion, soulevaient volontiers leurs draps.

En tout cas, il ne dansait pas devant le buffet du plaisir charnel, le Kisame, contrairement à ce qu'insinuait Deidara. Ce morveux se faisait mousser avec ses beaux airs de minot et sa masse inhumaine de cheveux à en faire pâlir plus d'une. Kisame aimait à croire que le blondinet était un gay qui s'ignorait, bien qu'il fût en réalité un aimant à filles. Les sous-entendus de mauvais goût fusaient allègrement entre eux. Mais Kisame le tolérait, ce blondinet, car il était le seul dans leur organisation de mécréants à comprendre son besoin d'escapades nocturnes. Ou diurnes, peu importait. Itachi était muet comme un rouleau détrempé sur les questions touchant à la sexualité, si bien que le nukenin de Kiri se demandait si celui-là portait véritablement son katana dans son dos, et non au fin fond de son derrière. Pas qu'il eût véritablement besoin d'en parler. Mais une fois de temps en temps, pourquoi pas. Pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il tenait désormais du bout des doigts le morceau de latex contenant le résidu de son stress. Il le jeta dans la poubelle. Une fois, une femme lui avait dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ce fût bleu. Cela l'avait fait très moyennement rire.

« Tu pars ? »

Elle s'était levée, toujours nue. Elle croisa ses bras sous son énorme poitrine, faisant jaillir ses tétons en avant, visiblement mécontente. « C'est comme ça que tu traites les femmes ? » Il ne répondit pas et enfila son manteau. Elle s'offusqua de ce silence « Tu traiterais ta mère comme ça ? ».

Kisame leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtises, toujours dos à elle, prêt à lever les voiles. Il lui fit tout de même l'honneur d'une réponse : « Tu m'as pas invité pour que je t'épouse, si ? A quoi tu t'attendais ? ». Il n'eut pas le plaisir d'apprécier sa réaction car il prit la porte.

Une fois sorti de l'auberge, il s'étira. Ce petit moment de plaisir égoïste l'avait mis d'attaque. Il rit sous cape en repensant à la poitrine gigoteuse de sa blonde. Il était vraiment salop, des fois.

* * *

**Je vous invite à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires ! merci infiniment de m'avoir lue, **

**Crazy Batavia.**


	2. jamais mieux servi que par soi-même

**J'en poste un deuxième dans** **la foulée car je sais à quel point cela peut être énervant de n'avoir qu'un seul chapitre à lire.**

**Disclaimer**** : Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même**

« Kakashi »

Le faible gémissement roula dans le silence. Le sang d'Hinata ne fit qu'un tour et sa main se porta devant sa bouche, dans un hoquet de surprise. Pourvu que personne n'ait perçu ce petit pleur d'extase. La jeune kunoichi se figea sous ses couvertures, à l'affut de la moindre protestation. Mais la nuit ne lui renvoyait que du silence.

Ses membres se détendirent, épuisés par sa petite affaire quotidienne. Hinata souffla de contentement. La honte, contrepartie de quelques minutes de plaisir, enflait cependant dans ses pensées, comme un furoncle hideux sur le point d'éclater.

Hinata aimait se masturber. Pour être plus exact, elle ne pouvait s'en passer. C'était pour elle l'un des seuls moyens de se libérer de toutes les frustrations qui s'accumulaient en elle pendant la journée. Frustration de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur, frustration de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer comme elle le voulait, frustration de n'oser se dévoiler, de ne dire ce qu'elle voulait faire, de ne faire ce qu'elle voulait dire, de ne vivre tout simplement. La masturbation, forme d'expression, déchainement des passions les plus inexprimées, parfois les moins exprimables. Toujours la masturbation.

La timidité rongeait Hinata la journée, la nuit sa putasserie prenait le dessus. Tout Konoha y était passé : Shino, Lee, Shikamaru, Chôji… Sasuke, évidemment. Bien qu'il eût pris la fuite quelques jours auparavant. C'était un beau garçon après tout. Kiba, dont l'air toujours cocasse excitait son imagination. Encore mieux quand Akamaru était présent, évidemment. Neji l'intéressait beaucoup moins depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

L'interdit faisait bouillir le sang d'Hinata. Elle avait découvert le plaisir solitaire un an auparavant, par pur hasard, sous la douche. Elle qui s'était toujours sentie manipulée par ses proches, et qui se trouvait faible, jouissait à l'idée de se manipuler toute seule, sans l'avis de personne.

Etre une Hyuuga augmentait ce plaisir. La peur sans doute irrationnelle d'être observée, à travers les murs, dopait son désir. Une fois, alors que ses doigts encore inexpérimentés s'aventuraient sur son propre corps, elle avait rêvé que son cousin l'épiait. Elle se sentait soumise à cet œil d'opaline, expert en voyeurisme.

Elle avait imaginé Gai et Kakashi se disputer sa généreuse poitrine, tirant chacun sur un mamelon rose. Elle imaginait Sakura pratiquer sur elle des massages stimulants. Elle ne doutait pas de sa propre orientation sexuelle, mais les doigts experts de la jeune Haruno hantaient à l'occasion ses rêves les plus torrides. Elle avait tâté de la puissance du Sandaime Hokage, même après la mort de ce dernier.

La petite Hyuuga, bégayante en public, était tyrannique sous sa couette. Elle les utilisait tous, afin de se libérer dans une convulsion extatique. Qui sait de quoi était capable Kankuro, avec ses marionnettes ? Gaara ne dormait jamais ? Cela donnait naissance à un scénario des plus pervers. Elle poussait le vice jusqu'à imaginer des gens peu fréquentables dans son lit. Combien de maux avait provoqués Orochimaru ? Quel était le nom de ce petit blond dans le Bingo Book, déjà ? Les shinobi de Kiri étaient-ils aussi cruels qu'on le prétendait ? A la revoyure, pensait-elle ! Dans ses fantasmes, elle était le maître. Elle commandait, ordonnait, soumettait, tordait, caressait, pinçait, frappait, léchait, suçait, pénétrait. Qui serait le prochain ?

La timide Hinata, fidèle à son village, d'une moralité exemplaire, se transformait de nuit en aguicheuse et en putain déloyale. Le temps de quelques vas-et-viens. Dans ses fantasmes.

Elle redevenait elle-même une fois le paroxysme de sa jouissance atteint. Elle retournait toujours à son point de départ, sans altération, après être passée par les pires aliénations. C'est pour cela qu'elle considérait que ce qu'elle faisait était sain, dans le fond. La frustration devait sortir. Elle devait prendre le dessus de temps en temps, même en rêve, afin de ne pas devenir folle.

Une seule personne ne passait jamais à la casserole : Naruto. Son amour pour lui l'en empêchait. Elle sentait que le moindre scénario, en plus de ne pas être à la hauteur, entacherait leur relation.

La honte s'était évaporée au fil de ses pensées. Le sommeil alourdissait petit à petit ses paupières mais elle ne s'endormait pas. Peut-être avait-elle encore assez de force pour un second round ?

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me donner votre avis ;) et vos conseils!**


	3. Control freak

**Encore un petit frère. Cette fois, c'est un "couple", absolument non-canon, je vous l'accorde, et très peu répandu sur le fandom français. Je ne développe pas d'histoire, je mets juste en scène. Je vous laisse la surprise !**

* * *

**Control freak**

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça, j'vais jamais y arriver ! »

Sakura se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. A coup sûr, elle ferait marche arrière et ne goûterait jamais au fruit défendu qu'on lui avait tant vanté. « Mon dessert préféré », lui avait confié Ino en tirant malicieusement la langue. Elle sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle inspira profondément, décidée à ne pas céder. La chose balayait la surface de sa peau, la chatouillant un peu trop. Elle finit par craquer et se débattit énergiquement, convulsée par un rire irrépressible.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne ! » lança une voix de baryton.

Sakura écarta ses doigts et risqua un regard vers le bas. Le menton du jeune homme effleurait son nombril tandis que ses longs doigts saisissaient à peine sa taille. Elle sentait le poids de son corps nu sur la partie inférieure de son propre corps, tout aussi nu. Il la regardait d'un œil bleu, qui manifestait de l'exaspération.

« J'peux pas, on dirait que je te torture. »

La jeune fille se tortilla sous lui. Le rouge lui grimpa aux joues. « C'est à cause de tes cheveux. Ca me chatouille trop, impossible de me concentrer. » Gémit-elle avec embarras.

Deidara souffla sur sa mèche. Elle aperçut furtivement son deuxième œil, tout aussi exaspéré que le premier. Les cheveux incriminés s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour d'eux.

« Laisse mes cheveux tranquille, hm. » rétorqua-t-il « T'es beaucoup trop tendue, laisse-toi aller, un peu ! »

« C'est pas facile… vraiment très sensible en bas. »

« Tu veux que j'arrête ou … ? »

Le shinobi blond la sonda du regard. Ou plutôt l'homme qui partageait son lit à l'instant t, car nus dans cette chambre ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux humains particulièrement émoustillés. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Sakura retira ses mains, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. La vue de son partenaire entre ses jambes la gêna terriblement, à tel point qu'elle eut envie de s'enfuir de la chambre, en recourant à la défenestration. La charge érotique de la scène lui était étrangement insoutenable. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait frustrée si elle s'arrêtait en si bon chemin. Son angoisse à l'idée de le faire lui semblait au fond parfaitement ridicule. _Ressaisis-toi, Sakura ! Ce n'est que du sexe, il ne va rien t'arriver… _Elle avait frôlé la mort des dizaines de fois sur le terrain, après tout. En quoi cela devait-il l'intimider ? Et puis, si Ino pouvait se laisser aller, pourquoi pas elle ?

« Non, » Elle rougit furieusement « continue. »

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement sceptique. « Tu vas pas me mettre un coup de genou dans le menton, hein ? » Elle fit non de la tête. Il la regarda fixement encore quelques secondes, méfiant, puis s'affaira à nouveau.

Sakura ne savait pas très bien si elle devait regarder ou non. Tout cela était très nouveau elle. Non que ce fût la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Et il n'était pas son premier non plus. Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus intime que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusque là. Faire l'amour, pour elle, ne l'engageait pas à se découvrir entièrement. Bien que nue, elle laissait rarement à son partenaire le plaisir de prendre tout à fait le contrôle de son corps. Elle ne se laissait pas non plus regarder sous un angle qui la dévoilait trop à son goût.

Deidara embrassa furtivement l'os de sa hanche. Un frisson parcourut son corps.

Ino pensait qu'elle ne se libérait pas assez au lit. C'était sans doute vrai. Sakura tendait à contrôler sa vie de a à z, y compris dans l'intimité. Il était peut-être temps d'accepter que parfois, elle pouvait se laisser faire.

Il embrassait désormais sa cuisse.

Deidara avait été le premier à proposer. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander. Elle concevait difficilement qu'un homme eût envie de cela. Pourtant, ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle, de lui faire plaisir. Elle angoissait à l'idée de se dévoiler à ce point, de se sentir aussi vulnérable... exposée. Pour elle, ce n'était pas de la simple soumission. C'était l'acte le plus intime et la partie la plus personnelle de son corps.

Son cœur s'affola quand il l'invita à écarter les jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et s'exécuta, s'efforçant de réfléchir le moins possible. Il souleva sa jambe et la posa sur son épaule. _Oh mon dieu !_ Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il regardait. Elle se sentit défaillir quand il posa un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Les mains de Sakura agrippaient désormais les draps, sous elle.

Un souffle chaud et taquin sur une surface on ne peut plus intime.

Sakura se raidit soudainement, rejetant sa tête rose sur l'oreiller. A coup sûr il souriait, cet enfoiré.

Une sensation nouvelle.

Cela valait peut-être le coup de laisser la control freak au placard. Et de s'abandonner. Juste une fois.

* * *

**J'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine. Je ne promets rien, car promettre est le meilleur moyen de ne jamais tenir une promesse (c'est un truisme et c'est redondant, je sais). Je ne suis pas à court de scénario et mon imagination est relativement fertile, mais je ne dis jamais non à un coup de pouce. **


	4. Sex talk

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Sex Talk**

« Vous êtes vraiment pas net, vous ! »

Naruto croisa vigoureusement les bras d'un air dégouté. Il dévisagea L'homme à la toison blanche assis en tailleur devant lui. Jiraya, un sourire douteux aux lèvres, agitait un livre à la couverture orange, qu'il tenait par un coin.

« Vous pouvez vous les gardez, vos cochonneries ! » se plaignit le jeune homme.

De la malice se lisait dans les yeux du sennin. « T'es sûr qu'tu veux pas savoir, petit ? »

Naruto lâcha un reniflement de dédain « Ca me concerne pas, vos bêtises d'adulte. »

Le sourire de Jiraya s'élargit. Il aimait bien l'embêter, le gamin. Surtout quand ce dernier venait l'enquiquiner pendant ses pauses hautement littéraires . Il faisait bien moins le malin quand la conversation tournait en faveur du pervers le plus pervers de tous les temps (titre dont il s'enorgueillissait, évidemment).

Un an après leur première rencontre, les querelles se ressemblaient toujours. L'outrecuidance du jeunot exaspérait le maître tandis que ce dernier manquait à tous ses devoirs de professeur. Les pauvres yeux innocents de Naruto étaient soumis chaque jour au supplice suprême: le spectacle de la débauche absolue. Le soir, quand il revenait dans la chambre pour trouver un repos bien mérité, après une intense session d'entraînement, il devait slalomer entre les bouteilles vides jusqu'à son futon. Rien que lorsqu'il se brossait les dents, activité anodine, son regard tombait sur les pages d'un livre érotique gisant sur la faïence, à ses pieds. Cela ne manquait jamais de lui cramer la rétine. Pourtant Naruto arrivait à l'âge où l'on devenait curieux de ces choses. Du moins, c'est ce dont Jiraya était persuadé.

La coupe fut pleine le jour où l'ermite pervers, plus que pompette , avait voulu rentrer dans leur chambre en charmante compagnie. Autant dire que le jinchuuriki avait eu des envies de meurtre. Le respect se perdait. Et c'est Naruto, quatorze ans, fauteur de trouble notoire de son état, qui le disait. Où allait le monde ? Il ne niait pas avoir quelques lubies qu'on pouvait qualifier de vaguement perverses. _Et encore !_ pensa-t-il. Mais il connaissait la limite à ne pas franchir. Et lire Icha Icha Paradise revenait à faire un bond trois kilomètres au-delà. Ca, Sakura le lui avait bien fait rentrer dans le crâne, à grand renfort de coups de poings. Or, c'est justement ce que lui proposait à cet instant son sensei.

Jiraya se décida à clore le débat avec une pointe de provocation : « Quel dommage... A l'âge des premières expériences et si ignorant ».

Naruto demeura les bras croisés, yeux clos et menton en l'air en signe de désapprobation. Il sentait le sang lui battre aux tempes.

« T'es sûr d'être un p'tit mec ? »

La lèvre supérieure de Naruto frémit. _Quelle plaie._ Sur le point d'exploser, il eut une révélation et se ravisa. Une idée bien meilleure dont il se féliciterait plus tard. Jiraya le regardait se convulser sous l'intensité de sa réflexion. Le jeune homme gesticula sur place puis s'assit en face de son sensei.

« expliquez. »

« Uh ? »

Naruto donna à voir son expression la plus impassible, c'est-à-dire celle d'une personne gravement constipée.

« Comment on le fait ? »

Jiraya fut stupéfait. Voilà que le gamin tentait de prendre le dessus ! _Hé ? psychologie inversée ? vraiment ?_ Cette technique était aussi vieille que son premier volume d'Icha Icha. Au moins. Mais Jiraya n'était pas un sennin pour rien. Il n'avait pas peur des mots et ne se laisserait pas dominer par un morveux. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà une idée en tête et jubilait d'avance.

« Imagine toi avec …. Sakura. Disons. »

Naruto demeura constipé, décidé à ne rien laisser paraître, mais il se sentit tout de suite chamboulé par la tournure des événements.

« Tu l'amènes dans ta chambre.»

Aucune réaction. L'ermite sourit. _Touché !_

« Tu l'embrasses tendrement.»

L'ermite mima un baiser grotesque, lèvres en cul de poule à l'appui. Du rouge poignait sur le bout du nez du petit blond.

« Tu la déshabilles et tu l'allonges sur le lit.»

Naruto déglutit, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait entendre la suite. C'est qu'il y allait, le pervers. Naruto pouvait presque sentir le regard noir de Sakura sur lui et trembla.

« Tu la caresses tendrement. Ensuite, tu prends ton - »

« Aaaaah ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Arrêtez, espèce de sale pervers ! Qui m'a foutu un ermite pas net comme ça ? » Il s'était levé et hurlait avec sa voix de crécelle, agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Corrupteur de jeunesse, n'essayez même plus de m'approcher ! »

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, rouge de colère et d'embarras. Jiraya était au moins sûr d'une chose, le gamin ne viendrait plus l'embêter avant un bon bout de temps.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Humour douteux

**Disclaimer :**** Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

**Humour douteux**

« Sempai ! Sempai ! »

Une fusée ridiculement orange fonça sur lui, les bras flageolant dans tous les sens. Deidara affecta de l'ignorer et continua sa route, sans regarder en arrière. Son âme d'artiste lui commandait de rester _cool_.

« Sempaiiiiii ! »

La collusion fit vaciller le blond, qui ne n'adressa même pas son habituel regard assassin à Tobi. _Ignorer est la pire des punitions, ignorer est la pire des punitions_, psalmodia-t-il intérieurement. Ce silence inquiéta son partenaire, davantage accoutumé aux sautes d'humeur quasi hormonales. Marchant désormais à sa hauteur, il agita une main devant le visage du jeune artiste.

« Sempai ? »

C'était à se demander si Deidara n'avait pas un encéphalogramme plat, à tel point ce calme était inhabituel. Avec un sang chaud comme le sien, il était difficile de ne pas l'énerver. Les seuls moments où Deidara restait zen, c'était face à des adversaires qu'il considérait comme inférieurs. Tobi, lui, était passé enquiquineur professionnel. A ce niveau là, c'était presque de l'art.

Ils s'arrêtèrent plus loin sous un arbre, afin de souffler à l'ombre. Deidara malaxait une boule d'argile, à l'affût de la moindre présence suspecte. Tobi se décida à détendre l'atmosphère avec un peu d'humour. Il aurait bien proposé un massage à son sempai, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de le toucher, Deidara l'avait tout simplement envoyé en orbite, lui rappelant au passage sa stricte hétérosexualité.

« hé, sempai ! sempai ! Tu sais ce qui est court et qui crie « n'ai » quand on le lance ? »

Deidara lui jeta un regard stoïque en coin, incertain de ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de l'abruti à gueule d'emprunte digitale. En supposant de _ça_ avait une bouche, bien sûr. Tobi, d'un optimisme déconcertant, prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Un court-nai ! Kurnai ! Kunai, sempai ! Pigé ? » Il leva un pouce en l'air, à défaut de pouvoir lui adresser un clin d'œil.

L'expression de Deidara, quelque part entre l'effarement et le dégoût, fut la seule réaction. C'était vraiment… nul. _Oulala_, pensa Tobi, qui se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec une main, _il est un peu pisse-froid quand même, sempai_. Mais le petit nouveau avait de la jugeote et n'abandonna pas.

« Sempai ! sempai ! Qu'est ce qui est jaune et rouge et qui explose ? » débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

La main de Deidara se crispa sur son argile, voyant où Tobi voulait en venir.

« Un Sempai en colè- »

Tobi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa blague car il fut envoyé vers une vie meilleure dans un concert de déflagrations.

0oo0

« Aaaaah... »

Deidara poussa un soupir de contentement. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un ryokan une fois leur mission accomplie. _Le repos du guerrier_. Le jeune homme s'était précipité dans la source chaude en contrebas de l'auberge, bien décidé à se débarrasser de la puanteur des marécages, qui interférait avec son aura créatrice. Ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon bain également. Il avait fini par pardonner à Tobi, contraint à faire amende honorable sur tout le trajet. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs bafouillé quelque chose à propos de venir le rejoindre dans la source.

Bien que Deidara se serait volontiers passé de sa compagnie, il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux. Dans une source, on est dévêtu, non ? Lui, en tout cas, était nu comme au premier jour. Il avait balancé sa serviette sur un rocher, peu friand de cette sensation de fibre de coton trempée collant à la peau. Au fond, il se demandait à quoi ressemblait Tobi. Peut-être n'était-il pas hideux ? Pas que cela inquiétât réellement le blond, évidemment.

Le bruissement de l'eau attira son attention. La silhouette de Tobi poignit dans la buée. Deidara plissa les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il voyait.

_Improbable_, pensa-t-il, parfaitement ahuri.

Son partenaire était momifié. Au sens littéral. Le corps entièrement recouvert de bandages, il avait enroulé une serviette autour de ses hanches. Une deuxième serviette lui recouvrait entièrement le visage. _Ridicule !_

« Oi ! Sempai ! »

Deidara secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

« Sempai ! Tu sais, Tobi est vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

L'artiste le regarda avec méfiance. De la sincérité transparaissait dans la voix aiguë de Tobi. Deidara décida que tout cela avait finalement peu d'importance.

« Laisse tomber, Tobi. »

Tobi le savait mieux que personne. Ces mots signifiaient que Deidara passait l'éponge sur l'épisode de la forêt. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de se comporter en gentil garçon, maintenant.

« Je comprends dans le fond, » Deidara lui faisait la leçon, l'air soudain détaché et supérieur, « t'es nouveau, t'as peur de pas t'intégrer, hm. Je me sens généreux aujourd'hui, je vais essayer d'oublier. Je suis cool, tu vois ? Mais tiens-toi à carreau dans l'avenir… Hé ! Tobi ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Tobi fixait Deidara, la tête légèrement baissée. Deidara se sentit inspecté d'une manière inappropriée. Son partenaire se mit à rigoler doucement dans sa barbe.

« Héhé… Chez Sempai, y-a-pas que la tête qui soit grosse ! »

Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? Si ce n'est que Tobi vit la mort de près ce soir-là.

* * *

**Un de plus! J'essaierai peut-être de faire les prochains un peu plus gratinés, si l'inspiration me vient. **


	6. Esprit d'équipe

**C'est une période très chargée mais j'essaie de poster le plus régulièrement possible. Merci beaucoup de votre patience. **

**Disclaimer: le monde de Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Esprit d'équipe**

Neji avait chaud. Très chaud. A tel point qu'il suffoquait presque. La vue trouble, il discernait à peine ses deux coéquipiers, qui discutaient gaiement en face de lui. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation et s'en fichait royalement. Il porta machinalement le verre de saké à sa bouche et but une gorgée. Le liquide aromatisé répandit une sensation brûlante dans sa gorge. A seize ans, il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire. Il n'en avait pas plus le droit mais, lors des missions à l'extérieur, son _hitai hate_ et ses yeux pâles en imposaient trop aux aubergistes pour que ces derniers s'opposassent à l'achat d'une pauvre bouteille. La liqueur disparaissait alors discrètement sous le manteau, direction la chambre de l'équipe neuf.

La mission avait été un brillant succès. Gaï leur avait conseillé de prendre un peu de temps pour eux, histoire de relâcher la pression. Leur _sensei_ avait appuyé son discours sur l'éclosion de la fougueuse jeunesse par un clin d'œil très suggestif. Les trois coéquipiers avaient alors pris du bon temps aux bains mixtes avant de regagner leur chambre pour un _after_ de franche camaraderie. Le reste était arrivé trop naturellement.

Neji ne s'étonnait même pas de l'absence générale de vêtements. Leurs peignoirs gisaient négligemment sur les futons depuis que Tenten avait fait remarquer la température excessive de la pièce. Lui-même ne se sentait pas pudique. De plus, il avait déjà vu les corps dévêtus de ses deux amis plus d'une fois. Plus souvent celui de Lee, certes, mais il ne s'effarouchait pas davantage devant la silhouette nue de la jeune fille, à l'aise au point d'être assise les jambes tendues devant elle et légèrement écartées. Neji ignora sans difficulté la main de Lee qui s'aventurait impudiquement entre elles. Il reposa son verre sur la table derrière lui et se pris la tête entre les mains. De légers vertiges lui donnaient l'impression de flancher.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était assis entre Lee et Tenten. La jeune fille porta une main à son front tatoué et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Les yeux de Lee le fixaient, ivres de sommeil, voire ivres tout court, tandis que la _kunoichi_ respirait laborieusement, la poitrine se soulevant avec peine et la bouche entrouverte. Ses doigts quittèrent le front de Neji avant de tracer le contour de sa mâchoire saillante, puis de ses lèvres. Elle avait le regard hagard. Le jeune Hyuuga se laissa faire. Il se sentait trop fatigué pour relever quoique ce soit, et l'absence totale de danger ne l'incitait pas à réfléchir plus que cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il appréciait à l'instant cette promiscuité avec ses amis. Tenten, à sa droite, saisit son visage à deux mains et posa fermement sa bouche contre sa mâchoire. Neji sentit de l'autre côté une large main glisser le long de son bas-ventre et l'empoigner. Il ferma les yeux. Il choisit de ne pas regarder.

Il avait toujours su qu'ils en arriveraient là. Cette pensée muette les poursuivait depuis longtemps. Elle avait flotté tout le soir dans la vapeur des bains. Ils se voyaient plus qu'ils ne voyaient leur famille respective, ils avaient grandi ensemble et développé une confiance réciproque sans limite. Il paraissait naturel qu'ils découvrissent la vie ensemble, sous toutes ses facettes. Seize ans était un âge difficile pour un _shinobi_. L'âge des premières expériences, de l'écho des questions gênantes, des soupirs curieux. Ce qui paraissait innocent chez l'adolescent moyen était handicapant pour un jeune ninja. Il n'y a pas de place pour les crises existentielles lorsque l'on sert son village. C'est pour cela que Neji ne s'y opposait pas et préférait laisser libre cours aux événements.

Quand Lee accéléra Neji se pencha en avant, par réflexe. Il avait maintenant autour de lui les deux bras de Tenten, qui avait enfoui sa tête échevelée dans le creux de son cou et tétait inconsciemment la peau sensible. Il passa finalement un bras autour des épaules de la brune. La main du Hyuuga se fraya un chemin sous son aisselle jusqu'à sa poitrine souple de jeune fille. Un son vibra dans l'air poisseux de la chambre. Il sentait le corps de Lee s'appuyer lourdement contre le sien sous l'effet de la fatigue. Le contact de sa peau transpirante ne lui sembla pas incongru.

Tous trois formaient un amas de chair et de chaleur moite. Ce cocon sensuel rendait Neji somnolant et il se laissa bercer par les bruits de respirations et les rebondissements de la chair. L'alcool enflait sourdement dans leurs corps, comme un anesthésiant. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Gai ne doutait pas de leur formidable esprit d'équipe.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	7. Quiproquo

**Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Quiproquo**

Il voyait rouge. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le révoltait. Comment pourrait-il de nouveau la regarder en face ? C'était une jeune fille, une gamine, un bébé. Le bébé de son bébé, même. D'aucun dirait qu'elle était déjà une femme. Que si elle avait l'âge de tuer, elle avait l'âge de tout faire. Des cons, ces d'aucuns.

Il jeta l'objet du délit sur son bureau et se tint devant la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il surplombait tout le village caché de la roche, qu'il couvait d'un regard paternel. Ônoki était Tsuchikage depuis longtemps mais ne se sentait pas prêt à passer le flambeau. Il avait encore bien des choses à prouver. Et il avait beau être petit, sa prestance faisait de lui le plus grand de tous les shinobi d'Iwa. Pourtant, il vivait ce qui était pour lui un cuisant échec. Lui qui régissait la vie de tout un village, lui qui veillait sur tous ses citoyens, lui qui passait pour l'homme le plus influent du pays… se pouvait-il qu'il eût échoué à éduquer ses propres enfants ?

Il lâcha un reniflement. N'était-ce pas le rôle de Kitsuchi, de prévenir ce genre de situation ? Il savait que son fils tendait à être laxiste au fil des ans, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il fût devenu aussi « libéral ». Sa fille n'avait que quinze ans, nom d'un bouddha ! Ce n'était certainement pas un âge pour commencer à expérimenter ces choses.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par trois coups conventionnels à la porte. Ônoki ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà.

« Grand-père ? »

Il ne répondit pas et indiqua d'un geste la chaise devant son bureau. Il entendit Kurotsuchi tirer la chaise et s'asseoir.

« Que vois-tu sur la table ? » articula-t-il après un silence autoritaire. La vue était belle. Les cèdres au loin formaient une frontière végétale, dissimulant Iwa aux yeux ennemis.

Une voix incertaine lui répondit : « Je ne comprends pas... »

Ônoki se retourna, le front plissé comme la mer sous l'effet de la houle. Une vague de colère et de déshonneur l'animait.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas à l'avenir ce genre de comportement, Kurotsuchi. » Sa voix faisait vibrer l'air. « Certainement pas de la part d'un membre d'une famille respectable comme la nôtre. »

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage ébaubi de la jeune fille.

« Grand- »

« Le scandale n'a pas sa place dans notre maison. Tu veux te retrouver avec un bâtard sur les bras, c'est ça ? Tu veux saboter ta future brillante carrière ? »

Son mètre trente n'enlevait rien à sa terrifiante aura. Kurotsuchi en tremblait presque sur place. Il semblait loin, le temps où elle se moquait de sa petitesse. Son grand-père était un homme jupitérien, qui n'avait pas hésité à déclarer et mener une guerre. Plus que n'importe qui, elle avait appris à ne pas le provoquer outre mesure. Elle choisit logiquement de se taire. Elle avait d'autant plus peur qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était reproché. Ônoki passa outre l'évident malentendu qui s'installait entre eux et continua sur sa lancée.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Pas de réponse. Il réitéra sa question, faisant gronder sa voix.

« Pa…pardon. Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle s'arma de patience, décidée à conserver sa bonne humeur légendaire et à ne pas faire preuve d'irrévérence. Ônoki interpréta cependant cette réponse comme une rébellion contre l'ordre établi et anticipa.

« Dis-moi au moins que c'est Akatsuchi. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Deidara, s'il te plait ! Tu sais très bien que ce _punk_ ne nous attirera que des ennuis. »

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas où son grand-père voulait en venir, Kurotsuchi se sentit soudain très impliquée dans la conversation.

« Tu es notre professeur ! » Sa voix sonnait plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait. « Tu ne peux pas parler de lui comme ça devant moi ! » Elle aimait quelque part Akatsuchi et Deidara comme les frères qu'elle n'avait jamais eus.

Ônoki se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cela voulait tout dire pour lui.

« Certes, certes. Je l'aime en tant que disciple mais je n'accepterai jamais que ce fauteur de trouble, cet artificier psychotique, ce gamin impossible _culbute_ ma petite-fille ! Ni qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs ! Tu entends ? »

Il parlait sous le coup de la colère. Il tendit violemment le poing en avant en signe de représailles. La patate qui lui servait de nez avait pris une teinte fluorescente et la moiteur de son front trahissait une grande agitation intérieure. Une couleur embarrassée grimpa sur les joues de Kurotsuchi.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Fou de rage, Onoki désigna d'un doigt accusateur le petit sachet qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Et ça ? Ca fait quoi dans la poche avant de ta pochette ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un _préservatif _? » Il avait enfin lâché le mot qui lui déformait la bouche depuis plus d'une heure.

Kurotsuchi se leva brusquement, les mains à plat sur la surface boisée.

« Grand-père ! »

Elle prit le sachet entre ses doigts et l'agita devant le visage d'Ônoki afin qu'il puisse y jeter un œil plus attentif. C'est alors que le vieil homme se surprit à contempler un tout petit... _sachet de compresses stériles _?

0oo0

Kurotsuchi descendait l'escalier de la tour du Tsuchikage. Tout c'était bien fini. L'embarras avait fait place aux gloussements face à la contrition du petit homme. Elle remerciait cependant le ciel qu'il n'eût pas fouillé dans la poche intérieure de la dite pochette.

* * *

** Merci au lecteur qui m'a gentiment soufflé le nom du personnage central. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. **


	8. Peau à peau

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard impardonnable ! Il faut dire qu'avril / mai est une période de mort intellectuelle pour certains étudiants. Mon emploi du temps devrait être moins chargé à partir de maintenant, ce qui me permettra de poster un one shot par semaine en théorie. **

**Pour vous aujourd'hui : un one shot dans un autre style.**

**Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

« Voilà voilà ! Régalez-vous ! »

Les yeux rieurs de la vieille femme les invitaient à attaquer leur dîner. Les petits plats posés sur la table s'offraient indécemment à eux, si bien que Kisame ne se fit pas prier et saisit rapidement ses baguettes. Il les fit claquer comme les pinces d'un crabe alors qu'il mâchouillait les bénédicités habituelles.

En face de lui, Itachi prenait son temps. Il porta la tasse de thé chaud à sa bouche. Le liquide brunâtre au goût fumé s'accordait bien avec le poisson cru et l'heure tardive. Itachi ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir choisi du hojicha pour accompagner ses plats. A l'inverse, Kisame faisait bien fi de la diététique. Un grand gaillard comme lui ne pouvait se contenter de trois pauvre sashimi qui se couraient après. Il mordit énergiquement dans le porc pané, si bien que la sauce lui coula crasseusement sur le menton. Il l'essuya distraitement avec une serviette avant de poursuivre son repas.

Tous deux revenaient d'une mission particulièrement longue et pénible. Kisame n'avait pas la patience de se montrer civilisé ce soir-là. D'autant plus qu'ils mangeaient seuls dans la salle principale de ce petit ryokan. Ils étaient tombés dessus par hasard. La propriétaire, très avenante, les avait de suite invités à faire comme chez eux. La chaleur de la pièce anesthésiait ses muscles endoloris et la couleur chaude des murs, le bronze des bibelots, les fleurs séchées en vrac l'apaisaient. Un grognement, aveu de bien-être, franchit ses lèvres bleues. S'il n'avait pas mesuré plus de deux mètres, il aurait volontiers glissé tout entier sous les couvertures de la table chauffante.

Itachi se tenait droit et sirotait son thé. Le poisson demeurait intact devant lui. Ses habitudes alimentaires faisaient beaucoup rire Kisame, qui lui demandait souvent s'il s'était mis au régime. Ce dernier respectait le jeune Uchiwa mais s'autorisait une petite taquinerie par-ci, par-là. Cela ne lui faisait sans doute pas de mal, au petit. Itachi lui renvoyait toujours un sourire neutre en coin, cependant ses yeux conservaient cette expression d'intense fatigue.

Itachi se décida enfin à attaquer son plat. Porter un morceau de poisson à la bouche n'était pas un grand défi pour l'un des plus puissants shinobi de l'histoire, pourtant les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. La chair de daurade lui glissa des baguettes et s'écrasa dans le récipient de sauce, éclaboussant le jeune homme au passage.

C'est alors que quelque chose de très étrange se produisit. Kisame, qui mâchonnait toujours son riz, tendit spontanément le bras et entreprit d'essuyer la giclure de sauce sur la joue de son partenaire. Itachi intercepta la main désinvolte. Kisame, trop groggy pour s'interroger sur la raison d'un geste manifestement déplacé, se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait là de leur premier contact physique. En cinq ans de tribulations à deux. Ou plutôt leur premier peau à peau. Une étrange chaleur, qui émanait de la main d'Itachi, se répandit dans son bras jusqu'à ses joues. Son entraînement de shinobi l'empêchait de le montrer, mais il était certain de ressentir là une émotion particulière.

Les yeux d'Itachi reflétaient une lumière étrange, mais impossible de déchiffrer ses pensées. Tout ce dont Kisame était sûr, c'était que cela faisait bien cinq secondes que les longs doigts d'Itachi étaient intimement enroulés autour de son poignet. Il se surprit à fixer ces doigts étrangers. Le saké bouillonnait dans son sang et l'enivrait petit à petit, à coup d'effluves érotiques. _Oh ces doigts !_ C'était déconcertant à quel point il était facile de les imaginer autour d'autre chose. La poigne était ferme et excitait le sang qui peinait à voyager dans ses veines bleues. La main rigide de l'homme requin se retrouvait comme en érection tandis qu'Itachi, plus silencieux que jamais, analysait ce pouls soudain et inhabituellement fébrile.

Etait-ce l'esprit "fin de mission" ou l'alcool noyant la bonne nourriture ? En tout cas, Kisame n'avait cure de l'incongruité de la situation. Eût-il été autre part que dans les vapes, il ne se serait pas reconnu et aurait chassé ces pensées absurdes. Au lieu de cela, ce contact lui plaisait. Un peu trop.

Itachi relâcha doucement sa prise et concentra toute son attention sur son repas. Kisame, d'abord pensif, la main reposant désormais mollement sur le bois de la table, décida de l'imiter.

Plus une parole ne fut échangée durant le dîner mais, quelque part, tous deux sentaient qu'un pont avait été franchi.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me donner des conseils ! **


	9. La curiosité est

**Voici un nouveau one shot, bien en ****avance celui-ci. Une promesse (et un cadeau d'anniversaire) pour un lecteur sympathique ;) **

**Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

**La curiosité est …**

Il fallait casser le mythe. Etre fils de Kazekage ne rendait pas populaire auprès des filles. Du moins, c'était le cas de Kankurô. Il avait bien essayé de remettre en question son look, mais c'est qu'il se trouvait plutôt cool, avec ses peintures de guerre et ses oreilles de chat. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient aucun style.

Temari, elle, bien que plus intimidante que son premier frère, ne semblait pas malheureuse en amour. Au contraire. Elle lui avait payé une petite visite ce matin et n'était restée que très peu de temps à l'appartement. Apparemment Ichigo, ou quel que soit son nom, n'était pas du genre à attendre. Kankurô soupira. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu. Un bon petit thé ferait l'affaire.

Alors qu'il s'installait à table avec une tasse bien chaude, un objet rectangulaire abandonné sous une chaise attira son attention. Il le ramassa machinalement puis l'examina, sans réel intérêt pour la chose. Ce carnet était sans doute tombé du sac de sa sœur puisqu'il n'en possédait personnellement aucun. Le sceau sur la couverture attisa sa curiosité.

Que sa sœur tienne un journal intime l'étonnait mais ne le choquait pas plus que cela. La véritable question qui le taraudait était celle-ci : pourquoi diable Temari pensait-elle qu'un sceau de ce type découragerait les esprits curieux ? Le marionnettiste avait beau ne pas un être un maître du Fûinjutsu, ces arabesques noirâtres ne l'impressionnaient pas pour un sou. D'ailleurs, il avait bien envie de le briser, ce sceau, juste pour s'exercer. _Ca lui fera les pieds, _pensa-t-il narquoisement.

Quelques signes plus tard, Kankurô feuilletait d'un doigt le journal posé sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être apprendrait-il le secret de la mauvaise humeur permanente de sa grande soeur chérie ou à être une grande gueule (une qualité qu'il lui avait toujours reconnue). Il ne trouvait pas grand chose de bien croustillant, si ce n'est des conseils pour « nettoyer son aura » ou des techniques de méditation. Apparemment, elle versait dans ce genre de trucs. _Etonnant_, se dit-il. Il tourna la page et continua sa lecture, sans réelle conviction.

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois. »_

« Merde ! »

Dans la surprise, il avait renversé du thé brûlant sur son pantalon. Il referma le journal aussi sec, une grimace dégoutée flottant sur ses lèvres. Sérieusement ? Temari était donc du genre à raconter ces choses dans un journal ? Une chose était sûre, il ne rouvrirait pas cet objet du démon.

« Hum »

La lèvre supérieure de Kankuro tressauta légèrement. Il se sentait mitigé. Au fond de lui, il avait bien envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait à raconter là-dessus, en dépit du dégoût profond que certaines images, qui s'insinuaient dans son cerveau malgré lui, provoquaient. _Je pourrai la faire chanter quand elle sera chiante_. Ce dernier argument le décida à rouvrir le journal intime.

_« Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, alors je ne me suis attendue à rien. Et j'ai bien fait. C'était chiant à mourir. Entre le manque de motivation apparent chez son pénis, les sorties de routes et les baisers trop rudes, je n'ai pas été gâtée. C'est à se demander pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat. Et pourtant, j'avais de l'espoir, sincèrement… Je me rappelle de la fois où j'ai entendu mon grand frère le faire avec sa copine de l'époque (et sa seule, il n'est pas très populaire auprès de la gente féminine, le pauvre). Elle avait l'air d'apprécier. »_

Kankurô allait certainement finir grand brûlé à force de se renverser du thé dessus.

_« J'avais passé la soirée avec l'oreille collée contre la cloison. C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais imaginé Kankuro capable de produire des bruits si aigus. Cette session de voyeurisme improvisée m'avait donné envie de devenir une femme, moi aussi. Mais vu les performances de mon copain actuel, je crois que je ferais bien de demander à Kankurô de « m'initier ». Ca pourrait être intéressant, non ? »_

Quand Temari retourna à l'appartement de Kankuro pour récupérer le journal, elle le retrouva prostré dans un coin, en état de stress post-traumatique. Elle se félicita d'être toujours aussi douée pour faire des blagues.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	10. Parenthèse

**Ce n'est pas le one-shot qui devait sortir maintenant, mais j'ai changé mes plans à cause d'un léger retard. Du coup il y aura sûrement deux one-shots cette semaine. Pas plus mal, non ?**

**Disclaimer: ****Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Parenthèse**

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Sakura n'en avait aucune idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle était dans une merde noire. Et que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme qui lui tournait à demi le dos et serra les poings, parée à toute éventualité. Le shinobi, qui feignait le désintérêt, s'accroupit. Il balança un peu d'eau du ruisseau sur son visage. Soudain, il la regarda du coin de son oeil bleu.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

Les ongles de Sakura s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes.

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me battre contre toi, qui que tu sois, hm. »

A quinze ans, Sakura passait pour une fine observatrice et une des kunoichi les plus intelligentes de Konoha. Pourtant, et dieu seul savait pourquoi, elle se sentit irrationnellement vexée. Cet ennemi refusait donc de lui accorder une quelconque valeur ? Une voix au fond d'elle lui souffla qu'il en valait mieux ainsi, qu'en plus de perdre la trace de son équipe de substitution dans la forêt, il ne fallait pas se risquer à un combat largement en sa défaveur.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle maudissait sa négligence, elle était tombée sur lui par un très malheureux hasard. Consciente qu'il l'avait repérée depuis longtemps, elle n'avait pas voulu fuir et s'était mise en posture de combat. Lui refusait de la regarder en face et elle n'osait détaler à toute vitesse. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il enleva son manteau, qu'il déposa sur la berge terreuse. Elle renforça sa garde alors qu'il s'étirait. Les motifs rouges du manteau abandonné sur le sol lui soulevèrent le cœur. Elle était vraiment très mal tombée.

« Tu comptes me mater encore longtemps ? » lança-t-il, passablement ennuyé.

C'est alors qu'elle chargea. Le sol se fissura au contact du poing destructeur. Une fois la poussière retombée, plus aucune trace de lui. Vigilante, elle se remit en garde.

« Quelqu'un a ses règles ou quoi ? » murmura une voix.

Elle ne sut pas ce qui la choqua le plus ; les paroles déplacées ou le fait que la voix venait de derrière elle. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le deuxième coup de poing. _Il est rapide_, nota Sakura. Elle s'élança de nouveau vers lui, le bras armé. Il se baissa, évitant de justesse l'attaque, et lui faucha les pieds avec une jambe. La jeune femme, se sentant partir en avant, empoigna le vêtement de son adversaire avant de tomber. Tous deux cognèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle profita d'être à califourchon sur lui pour lui maintenir une épaule au sol d'une main et le frapper au visage. Il intercepta sa main, qu'il emprisonna fermement dans la sienne.

« T'es bouchée ou quoi ? »

Les deux shinobi demeurèrent dans cette position, se scrutant avec animosité.

« Tu cherches quoi, là ? A mourir ? »

Elle le trouvait bien bavard, pour un criminel de rang S. Il enfonça les doigts de sa main libre dans la cuisse de Sakura, faisant couler le sang. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ses doigts remontèrent jusque sous son short puis s'immobilisèrent au niveau de l'aine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna Sakura.

Sa voix lui parut rauque. Un sourire narquois pour seule réponse. Sourire qui donna envie à Sakura de défoncer cette gueule d'ange. Elle n'en eut pas le temps cependant. Avant qu'elle ne pût le réaliser, il l'avait éjectée d'un coup de bassin et l'écrasait de tout son poids contre le sol rocailleux. Une pierre creusait douloureusement ses reins. Allongé entre ses jambes, il remonta un genou afin d'avoir un meilleur appui, écartant ainsi davantage les cuisses de la jeune fille. Un poignard chatouillait les côtes de cette dernière, tandis que ses poignets étaient bloqués au-dessus de sa tête. Nez contre nez, aucun des deux ne respirait. Elle essaya désespérément de l'éjecter à son tour mais il contra cette vaine tentative en l'écrasant de plus belle. La cage thoracique quasiment broyée, Sakura expira violemment.

Deidara était comme les chiens. Il détestait qu'on lui souffle au visage. Ce souffle chaud déferlant contre ses lèvres vint lui chatouiller le nez. Deux yeux verts très orageux le transpercèrent. A droite, de légers clapotis de ruisseau. Quelque chose circulait entre eux, sans qu'il ne pût tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus.

« Ton nom ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. La voix de cette petite tremblait légèrement. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela ? Sakura ne le savait pas plus que lui. Ou peut-être voulait-elle connaître l'identité du premier homme à s'allonger aussi explicitement sur elle. Questionnement que Deidara lut sur son visage résigné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ce genre de criminel. »

L'adrénaline rechuta légèrement dans le sang de Sakura. Ses pupilles fixaient le regard fuyant de Deidara. Elle sentait tous les reliefs de son corps contre elle, pour son plus grand embarras.

Un faible « pourquoi ? » lui échappa.

Il haussa le deuxième sourcil. On ne lui avait encore jamais faite, celle-là.

« Je courrais le risque d'avoir ton consentement, » répondit-il du tac au tac. « Et puis t'es pas mon genre. »

Le semblant de plaisanterie tomba à plat. Il laissa son regard vadrouiller un peu partout sauf sur elle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le temps s'était figé. Tout comme le devoir. Le sang battait aux tempes de Sakura. Elle ressentait un double rejet de la part de quelqu'un qui comptait si peu. La poussière lui collait à la peau. Elle n'arrivait pas à capturer ce regard bleu qui se perdait ailleurs, dans un ruisseau trouble de pensées.

Deidara passait ses options en revue. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils n'auraient qu'à continuer à ignorer leur existence mutuelle. Toujours sans la regarder, il fit doucement glisser son nez contre la joue chaude de la jeune fille. Elle ne tremblait plus. Elle regardait maintenant le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

Elle ne décida pas de la suite. Ou plutôt la suite se décida toute seule. Elle se demanda brièvement si quinze ans était un bon âge, avant de sombrer dans la turpitude du baiser. Un éclat brun de souvenir traversa son esprit embrumé, le temps d'un courant d'air sur sa peau nue. Mais elle chassa toute pensée cohérente d'une caresse. Les rayons du soir seraient les seuls témoins, se disait-elle, prête à accueillir l'inacceptable.

« Deidara, » lui souffa-t-il à l'oreille, une goutte de sueur perlant au bout de son nez et le front plissé par l'effort.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, déjà ?

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **


	11. Jour de courses

**Finalement j'ai gardé ce one shot pour cette semaine. J'essaie d'alterner l'humour et le... divers, on va dire. **

**Disclaimer : le monde de Naruto, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

**Jour de courses**

Shikamaru n'aimait pas faire la vaisselle. Ni passer le balai ou nettoyer la salle de bain. En fait, il détestait les corvées, une véritable perte de temps et un monstrueux gâchis d'énergie. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas physiquement, c'était bien d'aller faire les courses. Trois jours qu'il se nourrissait de céréales au chocolat, tant ses placards étaient vides. A vrai dire, il aurait bien continué cette demie vie encore quelques jours s'il n'avait pas reçu une lettre menaçante de Temari ce matin-là. Sa copine, ou plutôt son « emmerdeuse », comme il l'appelait en privé, comptait débarquer dans la soirée, à l'improviste.

Dans un râle d'agonie, il s'extirpa du canapé, attrapa sa veste et son portefeuille, puis sortit. Les quelques cents mètres qui le séparaient de la superette représentaient pour lui un véritable chemin de croix.

« Dans une chaleur écrasante en plus », grommela Shikamaru.

On pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait, son emmerdeuse. Il entra dans le magasin, dont la fraîcheur fut salvatrice. Il entreprit de suite de réaliser ses achats. _Plus vite c'est fait…._ Pensa-t-il. Presque arrivé à la caisse, il repassa sa liste de course mentale en revue. Dans un grognement désespéré, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de crucial : des préservatifs. Trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, avec Temari. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait à peine dormir et qu'elle allait le dépouiller de toutes ses forces. Car sa blonde était une véritable succube. Tout en fouillant dans les rayons, il se promit de faire un somme avant la soirée, qui s'annonçait fatigante.

Après avoir tourné quelques minutes dans les rayons, il dénicha enfin l'étagère de la honte. Sa main saisit précipitamment le paquet habituel, qu'elle enfouit tout en fond du panier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il grogna. Son emmerdeuse, en plus d'être succube, voulait passer gloutonne. Jolie expression pour dire qu'elle désirait partir à la découverte de terres encore inconnues dans le monde du sexe. Du moins pour eux. Planté devant le fameux rayon, il jeta un regard dépité aux diverses boîtes de préservatifs, qui s'étalaient impudiquement, exposant leurs couleurs criardes aux yeux du premier venu. Les concepteurs devaient être salement sadiques, dissimulant le désir fangeux d'humilier les pauvres âmes venant acheter leurs produits derrière cet arc-en-ciel contraceptif.

_Fraise, ananas, chocolat, nougat, ramen…_ énuméra-t-il dans sa tête_. Ramen ! Quelle idée…_

Il fallait être aussi drôlement tordu pour passer son temps à inventer des goûts pas possibles. Et puis zut ! Il prendrait une boîte au hasard. Après tout, c'était l'idée de Temari, pas la sienne.

« Shikamaru. »

Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'on lui avait renversé un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête. Tendu comme un arc, à deux doigts de décocher un regard meurtrier, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec… Kakashi ? Le professeur lui souriait des yeux, agitant une main en guise de bonjour. Shikamaru lui rendit un sourire crispé.

« Que fais-tu de beau ? » lui demanda Kakashi, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

Le sourire de Shikamaru se crispa davantage. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il choisissait un goût de préservatifs parce que Temari voulait le…

« Tes courses, bien sûr, » anticipa Kakashi, rompant le fil de ses pensées. « Suis-je bête ! »

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à souffler, le ninja copieur renchérit.

« Comment va Temari ? »

_Galère…_ se dit Shikamaru. Il se sentait inexorablement coincé.

« Bien, je suppose ? »

Kakashi s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Son visage exprimait désormais quelque chose de très sérieux. Shikamaru déglutit, appréhendant les mots qui allaient sortir de cette bouche masquée.

« Goût tartelette aux pommes. »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, les sourcils de Shikamaru se arquèrent dangereusement, à deux doigts du décrochage.

« Hein ? »

Kakashi lui adressa un pouce en l'air flamboyant.

« Goût tartelette aux pommes. Elle va adorer, crois-moi ! »

Enfin à la caisse, Shikamaru tendit la boîte de préservatifs goût tartelette aux pommes à la vendeuse, qui lui jeta un regard sceptique. Encore impressionné par l'assurance de Kakashi quant aux goûts de sa copine en matière de sexe oral, il se dit qu'il aurait de sérieuses questions à poser à Temari ce soir-là.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires !**


End file.
